The present invention relates to systems for heating a sensor immersed or surrounded by a frozen liquid and, more particularly, to a system for heating a sensor used to sense a liquid to be used with a selective catalytic reluctant diesel emission system.
Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR) is a method of converting diesel oxides of nitrogen (NOx) emissions, by catalytic reaction, into diatomic benign nitrogen gas (N2) and water (H2O). In clean diesel engines, an SCR system delivers near-zero emissions of NOx.
Diesel Exhaust Fluid (DEF) is used to reduce nitrous oxide (NOx) gases in the exhaust of diesel engines. DEF is a mixture of purified water and urea. In a typical SCR system, DEF is stored in a tank of a vehicle and is injected via one or more injectors into the exhaust at a ratio of about 1:50 to the diesel fuel being burned. The injected urea (in the form of a mist) mixes with the exhaust and breaks down NOx in the exhaust into nitrogen, water, and carbon dioxide.